theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Maya Santos' Death Bed (Feat. Thomas the Tank Engine)
Transcript * (Thomas the Tank Engine comes out of his engine shed. The doors close as he rides the turntable facing to the entrance of the hospital, he opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Maya.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Thomas opening the door to see Maya, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, then Thomas closes the door silently in while some Maya & Miguel DVDs are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Thomas rolls right over to the comatose Maya. Miguel looks right at Maya with a depressed look on his face, he tears up slightly as Abuela Elena hugs him and pats him on the back.) * (Maya begins stirring a bit.) * Miguel: (off screen): "Maya?" * (Then Maya slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Theo goes to check his smart phone, revealing that PBS Kids announces a new Maya & Miguel television series which causes Maya to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Miguel (offscreen): "Maya? Maya? No........no.......MAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" * (Thomas opens his medical bag and 2 butterflies emerge right out of it and Miguel catches them and try to shock Maya back to life with them 3 times.) * (Yhomas realizes nothing's happening 'til he realize that he can revive Maya with his troublesome truck, but right before he does anything to do so, Rosa grabs his left buffer beam and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Maya.) * (Santiago is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Santiago: "Huh, what?" * (Santiago takes out his smart phone.) * Santiago: "Oh." * (Santiago shows everyone the tweet message.) * Santiago: "Look." * (Miguel is sobbing heavily near Maya's hospital bed.) * Santiago: "Look at this aqui!" * (Miguel stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Deborah Forte returns to her work on Maya & Miguel.) * (Miguel is still sobbing a bit.) * Miguel: In Amazement * (Maya's mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) * Maya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Maya: "Hola, amigos!" * (Maya sits right back on her hospital bed.) * Miguel: "Maya!" * (Chrissy and Maggie snuggle up with Thomas and laugh a bit.) * (Andy is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Santiago and Rosa are chuckling in excitement, as hearts came into their eyeballs.) * (Tito's tearing up slightly.) * (Abuela Elena's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Maya and Miguel are still laughing a bit and they all stare Theo who's got his smart phones outta his pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Tequita Delivery on it.) * Theo: "Oh, it's just my tequita delivery." * (Theo exits Maya's hospital room.) * (Maya and Miguel are still laughing a bit and Paco wipes the sweat away from his forehead.) * (Thomas takes out a record player and the Maya and Miguel theme song begins playing on it and Maya is amazed to hear it.) * (Abuela and Tito are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Paco's just standing there in silence.) * (Maya and Miguel are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Rosa takes out her smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: David Ricard can no longer compose Maya & Miguel.) * (Maya begins shriviling up a bit and he's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Maya's teammates are looking right at her just as Maya lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories from The Autograph, The Letter, The Bully and the Bunny, Family Time, Maya and Miguel Come on Down, Prince Tito, Career Day, The Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters, Mala Suerte, When Maya Met Andy, Teacher's Pet, La Calavera, Soccer Mom, The Wrestler Next Door, Fashionistas, A Star is Born, Paper GirlTito's Mexican Vacation, Surprise Surprise, I've Got to Be Mi-Guel, The Adventures of Rabbit Bird-Man, Miguel's Wonderful Life, The Video, After School, The Wedding, Mother's Day, The Best Thanksgiving Ever, Cupid, Papi Joins the Band, Crushed, The Red Jacket, Good Luck Paco, Paging Dr. Maya, The Battle of the Birthdays, Every Day is Earth Day and I Love Maya''.)'' * (Miguel's tearing up slightly.) * Maya: "Adios........amigooos." * (Maya closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Santiago tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Rosa is also sobbing wildly.) * (Chrissy was snuggled tightly with Maggie.) * (Paco is crying heavily while putting his wing over his eyes.) * (Abuela Elena's sobbing heavily and blew her nose with a tissue.) * (Tito's sobbing a bit on WordGirl's shoulder) * (Andy's also tearing up slightly.) * (Thomas is also tearing up slightly.) * (Theo return to Maya's hospital room with his ice cream order.) * Theo: "Who wants tequitas?" * (Thomas, Miguel, Santiago, Rosa, Chrissy, Maggie, Paco, Abuela Elena, Tito and Andy are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Theo with his ice cream order.) * (Theo opens his tequita bag and checks the ingredients.) * Theo: "I'm really sure there's no hot sauce." * (Miguel's sobbing heavily on Maya's hospital bed and Maya's glowing hairband drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Paco: (off-screen) "WHY OH WHY, MAYA?! Why did it have to be you?!" * R.I.P. Maya Santos Voice Cast * Jared Raman = Miguel, Abuela Elena and Tito * Samuel Meza = Andy, Theo and Paco * Matt Euston = Rosa * Jamie Soria = Maya, Chrissy and Maggie * Stephen J. Pena = Santiago and Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Deathbed